


In Blossom

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Children, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, use of real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki and Reita are married, they decided to adopt a lovely daughter after witnessing the incident that occurred to her family, but have some problems with fitting her in. she doesn't seem to fit in their daily life and Ruki fears she might not be comfortable of having two fathers. they decide to hire a babysitter to make her feel a little more comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Reita, we need a babysitter~

**Author's Note:**

> this fic it for fun purpose only xD I wanted to dedicate it to a friend after a random chat and lol did I write it really. I wanted to make a oneshot.. but I guess it's hard ... for me to do so..sigh.. well Idk how many chapter will there be. maybe two.. maybe three? i can't actually tell but Enjoy..and remember: THIS FIC IS ONLY FOR FUN !! XD DON'T MAKE A BIG FUSS OVER IT LOL ENJOY REITUKI INSTEAD!!!!!  
> thank you Desi love for the BETA <3333 I love you ;A;!

'REITA Stop HER!-  
Ruki's voice could be heard through the hallway of their apartment as Reita lazily sat on the couch, facing the TV while flipping the channels, looking for something to watch. It was way too boring of a day for Reita to be concentrated on his 'daughter' right now.  
Ruki was the 'motherly type' so why was Reita supposed to catch her? Didn't Ruki say he would take care of most of the things? Reita just didn't have the willpower for it. At least not now.

-Ahh..R..Reita?-

Ruki was running down the staircase searching for their adopted daughter, not actually noticing her. Reita was still on the couch, not even glancing back at him while their 7 year old daughter was... lost in their house.

-R..Rei-chan..what the Hell? Help me look for her...-

-Ru-baby, didn't you say you could take care of it? When I asked you .. 'do you need help while she takes her bath...?' and I recall you said 'no, Rei-chan, she is a girl, and you are an idiot', the rest I forgot...-

The smaller male was getting mad at this declaration because obviously Reita forgot what Ruki said in the first place. But it wasn't something new. Reita was usually like that.  
He would forget important things all the time and just brush them off like nothing happened. It was so typical of him. Sometimes Ruki wondered why he picked Reita to be his partner....

-Please...Rei-chan...just look for her...!-

Ruki begged, earning a glance back from Reita. Okay, so Ruki's sweet voice was Reita's weakness, and Ruki knew it.

-Aah...okay, Ru...baby...I will...-

before he could actually raise himself from the couch, Ruki already stormed into the kitchen looking under the table in the middle of the room. Reita was stretching out before searching for their little daughter, all of a sudden feeling a tight embrace around his waist. Was Ruki... in the mood right now? Did he change his mind about searching for their daughter? Oh well..that decision Reita didn't want to miss...

-Ruuu~ he purred while turning around to embrace his husband, but instead found two black round orbs staring at him from below. It was their sweet little dark-haired daughter, hugging him from behind. She was standing right behind him, her arms firmly attached to his waist while Reita stared blankly at her, not knowing what to say. Her body was wrapped in a towel, hair still wet by the bath she just took, Reita's waist was just the same height as the little black-haired girl that now leaned her head against her father’s stomach, soaking his shirt with her wet hair. He patted her head gently with his right hand while his left hand reached her chin, lifting it up so their eyes could meet.

-Wanna sit on the couch and be lazy with me, sweetie?-

She nodded without a single word and followed her father to the couch where he leaned against the big red pillow, making her lean against his chest. She nuzzled carefully against his chest and closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the moment with her father. Reita carefully hugged his daughter’s shoulder not wanting to wake her up while he turned the TV's volume down. Ruki was rushing through the kitchen, making all sort of noises while Reita tried to make sure their daughter was finally asleep. The little angel never did speak too much. She was a quiet child and pretty shy. Around Ruki she was always shy and distanced, while with Reita she found quite a fatherly figure.

She was adopted by the married couple just five months ago, and finally, after three months of adjustments, she decided to open up to Reita...a bit. The taller blonde was quite happy with that, but he wasn't the 'responsible' person in the 'family' ...Ruki was. But their little angel wasn't fond of the 'mother' figure. Maybe because he...wasn't a woman...?  
All of these thoughts ran through his head, when suddenly Ruki's voice came from behind him. The smaller blonde was pissed, arms crossed over his chest, pouting while he observed the two cuddling on the couch.

-I...I can explain...-

No he couldn't....

-She...wanted to take a nap...-

-She will get sick if she sleeps with her hair still wet, Rei-chan...you know that. Why don't you dry her off?-

Reita nodded, shaking her shoulder gently, making the young girl open her eyes and look at him.

-Time to dry up, kiddo~ mommy said so...-

He smirked at that, knowing Ruki doesn't like that name in front of the younger girl. It's not like he didn't accept the 'female' role of this relationship, it's more the fact that he doesn't want to rush the whole 'mother-father' thing on the younger one. The girl turned around, facing Ruki, shaking slightly and curling up again next to Reita. Ruki felt a little pain in his chest and nodded slightly to Reita while leaving the two of them to be alone.  
Reita accepted his task, noticing Ruki's discomfort in all of this. It was a bit unfair though. Ruki was in this too, and it was mostly his idea to adopt the girl, after the accident... so it seemed like karma slapped his husband in the face with this situation.

-Come on, kiddo, let's go...and please try to be more nice to mo.....Ruki-san.. ok? He is very emotional over this... your silence is killing him...-

After that, he leaned his chin over her head, resting it a bit on top of the younger girl, making sure not to hurt her too much.

-I'm sorry...-

She spoke silently but Reita heard it. He smiled a little, leaving the girl’s head and looking into her eyes. She had dark brown eyes that looked like they were fully black, her black hair usually tied up in a ponytail, and her face resembled the features of his best friend Uruha. They had the same pouting face when upset. He smiled again, noticing that very same pout just now and laughed out loud, confusing his child.

-Okay, cutie, let's go! No need for a pouty face! Off to wash your hair and then to bed~

She nodded and stood up from the couch, Reita soon following her to the bathroom.

 

****  
   
Ruki was already in bed when Reita finally decided to join him to sleep, but the atmosphere was quite cold and silent. Ruki was reading a book, eyes focused on what was written, even too focused to notice Reita was stripping, only in his boxers now. The taller blonde noticed it of course, and after he went under the covers, he cuddled up next to Ruki, kissing his ear, whispering silently.

-Babe, you didn't tuck in Gi-chan~ how come?-

Ruki was silent for a moment, faint blush on his cheeks, ignoring Reita's hungry gaze.

-You had it covered. Besides... it was your turn after all-

-Ohh, you are not mad about it, baby?-

He moved even closer to him, his hand finding its way down Ruki's tights and caressing his shaft gently.

-Reita...-

-Ruki, please...why are you so mad? Is it because....Gi-chan likes me.... more?-

The smaller blonde closed his book with force and looked over at Reita, eyes quite furious.

-No! I am not....-

His tone broke down in an instant and felt something painful in his heart.

-I just.... I'm sorry...but I feel like Gi-chan... is slipping away from me... she keeps… you know, running away...and every time she seeks comfort in you...-  
His eyes avoided Reita's curious ones, not being able to look at him straight. He felt embarrassed. He felt shame. How could he be jealous of his own husband? His own lover? The person he loves most in the world and made in official to everybody by wedding...  
He felt remorse...or ever feeling the Sin of Jealousy...

-I'm sorry, babe...-

Reita's voice broke the awkward silence in the room, making Ruki's eyes snap open. The smaller blonde was shocked at his husband’s sudden apology, but didn't find the right words to say at the moment. Reita was feeling bad about it... and it was his fault.

-I...Rei-chan...n..no, please... oh I'm an idiot..forgive me...I don't know what took over me...-

His hands found their way around Reita's strong chest and nuzzled his face against it. The scent oh his husband always made him feel comfortable and relaxed, knowing he was only his and nobody else could touch him. This time it felt different. This time Ruki made him worry and he didn't like that feeling.

-You are not. You are concerned and it's normal.. we are only human, Ruki...-

-You are my husband! I have no right to be jealous of you…-

He avoided crying, because he never loved himself when he became too emotional. His weakness was the fact that he got too emotional over little things.

-We both agreed on doing this..and we need to be together in it. I got carried away...please forgive me...Reita...-

The taller blonde couldn't resist the amazing cuteness his lover was showing him right now, finally slipping his hand away from the other’s crotch, moving it behind him. His fingers gently slipped between the other’s butt cheeks through the thin fabric of his boxers, earning a sweet moan from Ruki.

-R..Rei..-

-Baby, I could never be mad at you for this… and your reaction was normal. I didn't take it to heart... and if you want me to help you more with Gi-chan I will.. I promise. I promised you happiness the moment I slipped this ring on your finger...-

He said, looking at Ruki's smaller hand. The blonde giggled, moving his hand to Reita's lips, waiting for the other to do what he does best. Arouse him to no end.  
Reita noticed immediately what do to and licked his fingers one by one, stopping at his ring finger, taking it all in at once, sucking gently. Ruki's lust filled expression wasn't helping this situation.

-R..Rei..I...-

Reita released Ruki's finger from his mouth, changing their positions. Now Reita was on top of Ruki and the smaller blonde giggled back at his husband, reaching his hand to the drawer on his left to pick up a little bottle of lube from inside.  
He waved it in front of Reita's head and smirked, looking at his lover’s satisfied face. Once Reita had the bottle in his hands, he popped the cover open and poured a little amount on his palm, making sure to make every movement visible to Ruki. The smaller male groaned and arched his back, feeling Reita's slippery fingers run over his chest and stomach.  
Ruki removed his boxers fast, waiting for his sweet husband to grant his needs and pleasure both of them, Reita soon doing so.  
His fingers moved faster, reaching their destination and plunging in with force, Ruki moaning loudly.

-Babe...you need to be more quiet... don't want to wake up Gi-chan...-

-You locked the door... no need... I really need you right now...-

His hands found their way over to Reita's neck and nudged him closer to him so he could savor the full taste of his lover’s lips. Their tongues mingled together as soon as they reached contact with each other, creating lustful, wet sounds echoing in the whole room. Reita moved slowly at first, making Ruki a little impatient, but the friction created by their tongues was enough to distract him.  
He finally added three fingers inside, moving faster and faster, Ruki blushing at the bigger sensation inside of him.

-R..Rei-chan...-

-I know, baby... I know...-

After that, he removed his fingers from the other’s body, licking them gently in front of his lover’s eyes, Ruki blushing at that. When he finally finished licking his fingers, he moved them towards Ruki's hungry mouth, wanting the other to put some attention on them as well, while the smaller blonde acknowledged it, kissing them tenderly, licking the tip slightly.  
Reita's body moved fast, positioning himself on the other’s wanting hole, earning a gasp in response as soon as he penetrated him.

-Nnh...so..so good.. and warm...-

Reita blushed, feeling the warm feeling of Ruki's body wrap his member, making him twitch in excitement. Ruki could of course feel the twitching inside of him, making his body squirm. His hands were moving on their own now, exploring Reita's back, scratching every inch that reached contact with his nails. It was pure bliss for both of them and their hunger drove them to an intense session of panting and sweating.

-R..Rei..oh...damn..I... I can't... feels soo good....-

Reita's movements became irregular while he pushed further inside in his lover’s body that wrapped his legs around him with desire.

-I..m... at my limit, love...-

-C—come inside.. I need to feel you more...-

With that, Reita finally came inside of his lover, making Ruki squirm from the hot feeling inside of his body. Ruki came seconds later between their bodies, panting heavenly.

-That... was amazing....-

Reita panted out, still inside of his lover’s body, lazily leaning on him, kissing his forehead. Ruki moaned again, curling up on his lover’s body, snuggling against his neck and feeling the warmth his lover provided him.  
Reita breathed slowly, still exhausted form the hot session they had but refused to move out of his lover’s body. He was feeling too good right now, he didn't want to ruin it for him and Ruki.  
The other didn't mind either, as long as Reita felt good just like him.

-Rei-chan?-

-Hhm...-

Reita was feeling way too warm now and his eyes slightly moved, forcing himself to stay awake but finding it quite hard to handle.

-I think... we need a babysitter....-

Reita's eye snapped open in an instant, lifting his body upwards, looking straight at Ruki's blushing face.

-What....?-

-I..I'm sorry.. I really think that... maybe... maybe Gi-chan needs...another female...friend... or rather a female person to...help her a little bit.... I am not suited to be a mother, Reita.. you know it. She doesn't find me mother material.. I am a man.... even if you do fuck me.. I still am a male ...-

His face turned even more red at that confession, turning his eyes away from Reita's. The other one looked quite shocked at that but smiled back, noticing the other’s discomfort.

-If you feel like that... yes, sure, we can do it, Ruki...-

-Really??-

His eyes sparkled with a new light as Reita nodded gently, making the other smile widely.

-Eeh, now we have another problem, though..-

-Huh?-

Ruki blushed even more, feeling the 'problem' throb inside of him, laughing seconds after.

-Oh.. I see.. well, daddy....-

His hands reached around his pillow, getting comfortable on the mattress below him while Reita looked at him, still horny.

-...Come for your second round ~

 

****  
   
-Sooooo?-

Reita smiled widely while the little black haired girl was eating her breakfast. She looked over at him, still surprised by the sudden question but didn't answer either. Reita was looking at her, searching for a flinch.. a sudden movement... something. But nothing came.

-You.. you will have a new girl friend, okay? We contacted the agency and, well… I think we have a nice girl to take care of you, so you have someone to talk to when me and Ruki are gone.. right, babe....I mean, Ruki?-

Ruki leaned against the counter, observing Reita talk to their daughter, nodding gently. It was Ruki's idea to make Reita talk to her. She would accept Reita's opinion more than Ruki's, so it was only normal to do so. But apparently... there was no reaction from her.

-Well, what do you think, hun? Aren't you happy?-

She ate her cereal slowly, looking at the bowl and then at Reita again, slightly nodding. Oh, a reaction. That was all they needed.-

-Great! Ruki, do you mind calling her? I can't wait to meet this new babysitter.-

Standing up from his kneeling position, Reita reached Ruki, kissing him tenderly on the cheek, making the smaller girl blush. Ruki noticed her embarrassment and leaned away from him slightly. Reita felt a little pain in his chest but didn't say anything, moving away from his husband just to he could reach for the coffee pot and put some hot coffee in his coffee cup.

-Okay, I will. Gi-chan..eat your breakfast and get ready. The babysitter might come today, so you need to look cute for her when she meets you...~

She nodded and ate her last spoon of cereal, wiping her mouth with a hanky, getting up from the table and putting away her bowl of cereal in the dish washer.  
Ruki observed her this whole time, satisfied with how clean she was and cleaned up every time after herself. He felt pride rise inside his body when suddenly feeling something wet on his neck.

-R..Rei?-

Reita kissed his neck gently and walked right past him, coffee cup in his hand.

-A little bonus for me~ I need extra sugar in my cup to begin my morning, baby... don't forget that.-

Ruki's cheeks flushed immediately, turning to face in the other direction. Reita could act like such a child sometimes. Even more than their daughter.

-Well ..t..time to call the babysitter.-

Ruki grabbed the phone and dialed the number the agency gave them, talking to the new babysitter and agreeing with her to come later in the afternoon.

-Yes...sure, thank you! See you~

He hung up and felt sudden happiness with his accomplishment of the day, Reita still sipping his coffee in silence. Finally Ruki turned around, facing his husband and smiling back at him.

-She will come this afternoon. Can't wait.. I am so nervous.. we need to clean the house... we have to make it look good. Gi-chan needs to wear something nice.. youuu need a shave.. .and Iiiii need new clothes… Reita… shopping, NOW!-

Reita couldn't process so much information in that one sentence, for sure Ruki was nervous... because he couldn't stop talking about it... and what was this about shopping?

-Err...-

-Hurry up and get ready. We have so much work to dooo~

He couldn't argue with his husband.. could he?

 

*****  
   
The doorbell rang that afternoon, making Ruki's heart jump in anticipation. He felt nervous and suddenly unsure of this whole situation. Reita looked over at his husband, daughter in his arms while he sat on the couch, waiting for Ruki to open the door. The other didn't move yet.

-Er...Ruki... door?-

-Oh..oh y..yes... coming ~

He moved over to the living room, reaching the door and opening it, still nervous. The girl bowed a little, saluting him with a warm smile. Her bicolored hair was the first thing Ruki noticed on her. She had a lot of piercings, nothing too vulgar, but Ruki still had a little doubt on the influence she could have on his daughter. He still welcomed her gently inside the house and in the living room where Reita and Gi-chan were sitting. As soon as Gi-chan saw her new babysitter, she stoop up from Reita's lap and ran towards her.  
She stopped right in front of her new babysitter and looked at her directly.

-Gi-chan..d..don't be rude.. it's not nice...-

-Cool hair... I love the colors...-

She spoke, making Ruki and Reita stare in surprise. She never acted like that towards strangers...

-Why...thank you~ I like your ponytails too..

She smiled and blushed, making the babysitter smile back at her.

-You have a lovely daughter...-

Her face rose up and she saw Reita on the couch. After a little while of looking confused, she turned around to see Ruki reach her side.

-This is Reita, my husband and this.. little bold lady is Gi-chan~

-Hhehe...-

The smaller seven year old girl laughed at that and reached for Reita again, sitting beside him. Reita smiled and hugged her, looking a little worried towards the babysitter. Did Ruki… mention they were a gay couple? Or.. why did she look so confused?

-Oh, lovely.. I can't wait to start with my job. She looks like such an angel.. -

She said, clapping her hands and looking at Ruki. The other nodded and pointed her towards the kitchen. Reita was left behind to play with their daughter while the two of them left the living room for a quick chat in the kitchen.

-So..before we start… let's begin with the basics~ nice to meet you...-

Said Ruki, sitting on the chair, babysitter following him and sitting on the other side of him.

-Yes. Nice to meet you too, Ruki-san~ my name is Lory~ I hope we get along nicely ~

She smiled widely, making Ruki ease up a bit and he smiled back at her.


	2. Nausea and Shudder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the babysitter arrived and finally there could be some harmony in the family. Ruki is sceptic but tries to work it all out with his lazy husband and not so fond of him daughter. he hopes finally Gii-chan will get to love him more or at least as much as Reita. but what he doesn't know... is that unexpected things can always happen~  
> I suck at summaries xD Deal with it lol!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MPREG WARNING! OC! YOU WERE WARNED !!!!!!
> 
> THIS FIC IS ONLY FOR FUN !! XD DON'T MAKE A BIG FUSS OVER IT LOL ENJOY REITUKI INSTEAD!!!!!

In Blossom

Chapter 2: Nausea and Shudder~

The interview with the babysitter went by pretty well. Ruki was satisfied with how everything went and he was more than sure Lory was a good match for Gii-chan.   
When they both entered the living room, Reita was still looking at the TV, not noticing the two walk in and Gii-chan was too busy playing on her tablet.

-Gii-chan...I want you to say hello to your new babysitter... now, put down that tablet and say hello...-

Ruki's voice spoke but the smaller girl didn't flinch. She only moved her eyes away from the tablet for a split second and nodded, saluting the bicolored girl and kept her eyes on the tablet.

Reita on the other side didn't notice the whole discussion. His eyes moved over at the babysitter and Ruki that didn't seem amused by this situation.  
He knew he'd done something wrong.. or so it seemed. His eyes moved over at Gii-chan who didn't seemed bothered with anything.

-Gii-chan...put... the tablet... down!-

Ruki's voice came again, this time more severe. Even Lory seemed quite uncomfortable. She didn't want Ruki to scold her on her first day.

-Gii-chan please... Ruki is speaking to you....-  
Reita finally spoke, removing the tablet from her sight. The smaller girl looked over at the taller blonde and then at Ruki. She didn't seem quite happy with this but stood up from the couch, waling to the both of them.

Her hand moved over at Lory, wanting to shake hands and the babysitter smiled back, shaking the small girl's hand. The two of them switched looks and soon after the shake Gii-chan moved away, reaching for Reita on the couch. She leaned against the taller blonde's chest, snuggling tenderly on him. Ruki kept quiet ...still not believing what happened. The smaller girl totally ignored him. He felt... ashamed... he felt ridiculous in front of the babysitter.

-Ruki-san?-

Lory's voice reached Ruki, that turned around to face the bicolored babysitter next to him.

-Do you mind... if we have a small chat in the kitchen? I want to ask you something....-

The blonde nodded and moved over to the kitchen, excusing himself from the living room, Lory following soon after.

They sat back on the chairs they were seated a few minutes ago, Lory moving her hands on the table. 

-Want something to drink? Tea maybe? Coffee?-

-Coffee is good. Thank you~

He moved over to the cupboard and poured some coffee into the cup before slowly passing it to the bicolored girl. She nodded gently, accepting the cup and taking a sip of the coffee.  
He sat back, waiting for her to speak. After the drink, she moved the cup away from her and looked overt at the blonde in front of her.

-I see you have a little...how to call it... 'obedience problem?'-

-Nothing that cannot be solved...-

-I’m sorry...but we both know...where the problem lays...if I can speak freely, of course....-

Ruki was curious to what the girl wanted to say, but he already knew the answer. He knew that the babysitter was talking about. It was the 'female' role, the true problem. He couldn't contain a small smile before looking away, avoiding Lory's stare.

-Yeah you can! I mean... I prefer you to speak honestly... do you think...- he paused - ….a gay couple can't ...raise a child?-

-No...of course not! I think she just has some problems adapting to it. It's normal! Really. Nothing that cannot be solved. She is used to her parents. To a female... she can't actually picture you into the 'happy family' she usually had. And I can understand that. But you and Reita need to work together now. You both need to make her more comfortable. He needs to make sure you have authority in this too. And he needs to be more severe with her~

-Rei-chan....-

His head rose up, looking at Lory's sweet smile. He blushed a bit, still embarrassed with this whole situation and having to explain it to her. But he didn't seem pressured with this. She really did look like someone who wanted to help him.

-...He.... loves Gii-chan a lot...and...he wants to spoil her...-

-I understand that...~ and I know ! But...you need to work together ~

The blonde nodded, understanding the situation and the girl was happy with that answer. She got up from the chair and bowed at Ruki, he did the same seconds later.

-Good. I’m going to do my best to keep a good eye on her. I promise...-

-Please....-

Ruki's pleading voice made Lory jump back. She wasn't expecting it.

-....take good care of her. I love her very much!-

She smiled back at him and answered with a gentle 'I will' to him before both of them reached out to see Reita and Gii-chan sleeping on the couch. Reita fell asleep while watching TV, while the younger girl was still snuggled next to him, sleeping as well. Ruki breathed out and smiled at the scene. Reita really loved the girl and was quite fond of her. After reaching for them, the smaller blonde decided to cover their bodies with a blanket. There was one on the edge of the couch especially for this type of occasions. He grabbed the blanket and covered up Reita's and Gii-chan's body with it. Lory smiled at that, noticing how much care and affection Ruki truly had. He was going to be a good father. She would do whatever is needed to make his love for the child reach her in every way. 

He kissed Gii-chan's forehead and Reita's lips gently, making the babysitter blush. He must have forgotten she was in the room because when he turned around, he saw her blushing face and blushed himself in shock. 

-Y...you start tomorrow... what do you say?-

-Yes ~! Ruki-san!!-

*****

 

Ruki was rolling around in bed that morning, feeling slight pain in his stomach. He wasn't sure if his dinner went down the wrong hole, or if it was because of Reita's rough play at night.  
He didn't feel at ease. Something was wrong... he shot upwards, feeling a throbbing sensation in his body.  
After a few seconds of air, Ruki finally puked, leaning on the edge of the bed. He felt utterly sick, the smell of vomit and the taste in his mouth made him even more sick. He needed to get it out of his system.

His voice was a silent whine before he finally vomited it all out and rose his head back up, breathing heavily. He wiped off his mouth with his hand before feeling another rush of vomit coming up.  
Again and again Ruki kept leaning against the bed, not wanting to get up, because he was afraid he would throw up again. His voice was now lost and his mind was getting dizzy. Why was he feeling like this? He never felt like this before. 

Reita walked inside the room wanting to check on Ruki, only to hind his husband bending over the bed, floor all covered in vomit. He rushed over to him grabbing his small, thin body over and raising it up so he could lean over his chest.  
Ruki opened his eyes to spot Reita next to him, wiping the vomit away from his mouth. The smaller blonde blushed at that and moved his eyes away, not wanting to meet Reita's insecure eyes. 

-Babe! What happened? Are you okay? Feeling sick?-

-I...dont know...I'm... a bit tired....-

-Want to stay in bed? I can make you some tea?-

-W...where is Gii-chan?-

Even in this condition Ruki was still worried about his daughter. Reita cuddled Ruki's forehead, touching his skin, feeling the temperature, wanting to see if he had a fever. He wasn't fully hot but seemed like it was a cold.

-The babysitter is down with her. They are playing! Babe, stay in bed~

He kissed Ruki's forehead and smiled, cuddling his husband to make him feel better. The other just leaned against him more, wanting to feel the warmth of the other’s body against his skin. Reita's scent always made Ruki relax. It was so protective and Ruki couldn't do without it. 

-Reita...~

-Sleep! I’ll make some tea. Stay in bed today...-

-But...-

Reita moved over Ruki, placing a tender kiss over Ruki's lips before interrupting him in his speech. The other moved over, wiping his lips with his sleeve, making Reita groan.

-You don't have to wipe it off...-

-I’m sick you..idiot... you might catch it...-

-I don't careee~

Reita was acting like a brat now, that was in Ruki's eyes as the taller blonde pushed Ruki gently on the mattress and laid on top of him, feeling the other’s warm body against him. He kissed his forehead, cheeks and lips again before smiling.

-I’m going down. You stay here. Don't move! I will help you today if you need me...-

-But the guys...-

-I’m calling a day in! Don't worry! I have it covered!-

Ruki nodded, rolling over on the other side before Reita left the bed, and a cold sensation over Ruki's body. The taller blonde left the room, making it even more cold now. The other covered himself with the blankets, trying to fall asleep and forget he just threw up.  
Oh dang. He had to clean that up. Reita totally forgot about it. With painful movements Ruki moved out of the bed and stood up, wobbling a bit before adjusting to his feet and taking balance over his weight. 

Ruki walked out of the room, looking at the direction of the bathroom, walking straight towards it. His head was still dizzy and the feeling of throwing up was still inside of him. His throat couldn't handle it anymore. He was too weak, his hand reached out to the nearest wall, holding himself steady and walked inside the bathroom.  
When he finally reached it he stood there, looking at the sink, then the toilet. What do to first? Get water, splash it on the face or just run to the toilet and throw up.  
The vomit took the upper hand as he rushed over the toilet and threw up. Ruki felt like he was throwing up his soul. It was a disgusting feeling he couldn't get rid of.  
Once he was done, he leaned against the wall near the toilet, looking at the ceiling. He was way too weak to get up and walk back to the room. He just needed to rest a second and regain his strength.

He didn't have a perspective of time. He didn't know how long it passed. Was it a few seconds? Minutes? Hours? When he heard someone rush over to the bathroom and opened up his eyes to see Reita standing on the door, terrified, panting. He knew it had passed a long time.

-What the fuck are you doing?!? I told you to wait...-

-T..the vomit... on the floor...-

-Fuck!! Ruki, get in bed!!-

Reita reached out to the other and pulled him up, grabbing him by his hand and waist before carrying him bridal style inside their bedroom.  
Lory and Gii-chan were in the corridor, looking at Reita and Ruki. The smaller blonde felt his cheeks burn as he noticed the two looks in shock back at him. It was embarrassing to see him in that state. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't even notice Gii-chan's worried expression.

-Reita...put me down...please...-

-Shut up!!-

-Rei-chan...?-

-SHUT UP!-

Ruki froze at that tone. Reita was pissed. Really pissed. He forgot the last time Reita was this mad. Was it because he fainted in the bathroom? Because he was sick? Reita carefully positioned Ruki in bed and covered him with the sheets. The smaller blonde's eyes moved over at the little bed table only to notice a cup of hot tea and some sweets to munch on. Reita was taking good care of him. There were also some pills for headache and pain killers in case he gets worse.

-Now! Stay put. Sleep and get some rest! I’ll come and check on you later. -

Ruki kept silent, nodding slowly before Reita stood up, he was about to leave the room when Ruki finally spoke.

-I’m sorry....-

He said, hiding his face away from Reita. When the taller blonde turned around and looked over at Ruki, the other one was already under the covers, covering his red face behind the sheets. Reita sighed and smiled back at that, thinking that Ruki was seriously way too cute for his own good and leaned on the bed to plant a gentle kiss on Ruki's head, still covered by the bed sheets.

-Just …. don't do it again...!-

Ruki nodded, not moving from his curled up position. Reita's hand found its way to Ruki's forehead and carassed him gently before whispering 'I love you' and going out of the room.  
Outside in the corridor Lory and Gii-chan saw Reita walk out and asked him how Ruki was. The blonde was talking to the babysitter about Ruki's condition when Gii-chan interrupted him.

-Reita.....kun loved...Ruki -san that much?-

Reita was taken aback by this question as much as Lory this time. They both didn't expect this type of question from the little girl that looked quite serious about the question. The blonde kneeled in front of her, smiling gently.

-Yes! I love him!! So please.. love him back too! It would mean a lot to me....-

The dark haired girl didn't say a thing. She only looked away as soon as Reita patted her head and got up.

-I leave her in your care! I need to make sure Ruki doesn't sneak out again...-

-Sure! No problem! We are going to have fun! Won't we?-

The dark haired nodded, looking over at Lory before grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs so they could watch TV.  
Reita was really happy they were both getting along and wanted to join in the fun and watch TV. But before that, he needed to call his band mates and tell them Ruki wasn't feeling well, and later on take care of his energetic husband. 

 

***

 

Time passed and Ruki wasn't feeling any better. Morning nausea was regular on his daily basis as much as mood swings and anger issues... Reita wasn't sure what was exactly happening and why he was acting the way he was.  
Ruki's back hurt a lot and he kept rubbing his belly, like he was caressing a baby inside. It was way too weird to think something. Since Ruki is a male...and they both know Ruki cannot be pregnant.  
Lory did ask once why did his symptoms look so much like pregnancy but Reita didn't answer that. Those were just...weird coincidences …  
Right?

-I don't know, Reita-san....-

Lory spoke, making Reita snap out of his trance. They were both drinking coffee and Gii-chan was eating breakfast in the kitchen when Reita finally noticed the babysitter's worried look. 

-Lory...Ruki is a male...he can't... not... I mean! He can't.... can he?-

-I don't...know...maybe call a doctor...-

-And tell him what??! My husband has mood swings? It's not too weird for Ruki, you know...-

-Yeah but...-

-Ruki is waiting for the baby to get out....-

Both adults looked in awe as the smaller girl spoke, still eating her sandwich, not actually concerned about what she just said. Reita's mouth was wide open and Lory's eyes were staring at her, frightened with what she just heard. 

-G...Gii-chan?-

-Yeah!! I saw him...!!-

-Huh?-

-I saw...Ruki-san cuddle his belly... and whisper to it... just like mom used to do...~

Reita's expression suddenly became serious and Lory noticed the change of attitude. She wanted to ask what she meant by that, but she was afraid Reita wouldn't answer her. Nor did she want to upset the younger girl.

-Doneee~

Gii-chan was done with her food so she asked if she could go watch some TV before play time when Lory finished her coffee. Reita agreed to that, looking back as the girl left the kitchen.

-....She had a …?-

-Yeah... but he was never born... before the accident...-

-....I see.....-

Silence fell as the two of them kept quiet for the rest of the coffee time they had. Lory was still wondering what Gii-chan meant by 'cuddling his belly'. It was naturally impossible for Ruki to have a baby... there was no way....

-I’m...gonna get a pregnancy test....-

-...H..huh??!-

-I’m...gonna make Ruki take it...-

-You...have to be kidding me... he will kill you if you tell him that...-

-Tell me what?-

Ruki's voice came as thunder on a sunny day, Lory and Reita turning around, shivering at the sight of Ruki in front of them.  
They weren't even sure if it was a good idea to talk about this in front of Ruki. Will he get mad? Will he cry? He had weird mood swings for a while now and they surely didn't know how the smaller blonde would react to the 'judgmental – pregnancy test'.

-Well?-

-Baby, you should be in bed...-

-Can't anymore...I’m getting irritated...-

Ruki's pout made Reita get up from his chair, asking him if he wanted something to drink. The other just rejected and went to the table to greet Lory, still sitting there in silence. Her blush was telling him they were talking something apparently embarrassing about him and he was more than curious to what it was.

-So?-

He asked before sitting on the chair next to Lory. Her eyes moved from Ruki and that was the reaction he was hoping to get. Now he was more than curious. Lory kept quiet, not wanting to look at her boss and tell him he was pregnant. It was ridiculous. Even if she was the one who said it first... but this was all too weird. Men can't be pregnant. Can't. How did this happen? How to tell him?

-I’m curious...-

-I’m...-

-You might be pregnant!!!-

Reita shouted from the sink, looking at Ruki's shocked expression in front of him. Lory facepalmed, looking quite disappointed in Reita while the taller blonde couldn't keep a composed face.

Ruki, on the other hand, had more of a shocked face...then a realization one..and after that an angry face. One Reita will have to bare till the end of the day if not even more. He got up, furious with the blonde, walking fast, almost wanting to slap the other with his hand but held back because of immense pain in his stomach. He kneeled in front of Reita, holding his mouth with his hand, not wanting to puke in the kitchen. His husband lowered himself down unsure what was happening to Ruki and tried to help him only to find his hand slapped away.

-Don't...I’m fine...-

-Ruki baby....-

-Don't you baby me!!! Don't you dare!!!-

Finally with some energy left, Ruki lifted his body up and looked Reita directly in the eyes, furious at his husband for what he just said.

-I'm sorry... I....-

-My ass! You know how much... this means to me! You know.... I... I’m....-

Tears started to fall down Ruki's cheeks, Reita staring in awe as the smaller blonde in front of him was having a nervous breakdown. Ruki was crying right in front of him, face utterly in shock and hands shaking. He felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hold him but afraid the other would reject him again.

-Y...you know...how much I want... a kid of my flesh and blood... you know it....-

Ruki curled up his sleeves to wipe away the tears that couldn't stop falling down his cheeks. Reita felt pain seeing his husband in that state and even more in pain knowing the other was fully rejecting him in this time of need. Lory finally rose up from the chair and joined the two, hugging Ruki from behind tenderly.

-You need to go to bed, Ruki! You’re not feeling well! Please!!-

-I...-

-Yes, you!! Please, Ruki... follow me...!-

The smaller blonde followed Lory out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room, where he finally decided to go back in bed and rest. Reita followed them both, going up the stairs and in the bedroom before the door was slammed against his face. It was really bothersome how Ruki got angry over such a small thing. He knew how much Ruki wanted a child.. he really did. And even if they couldn't have one he was still by his side. So why was Ruki acting like this? Why was he so mad? 

 

*****

 

-Lory...?-

-Yes, Ruki?-

Lory covered Ruki's body with a blanket and sat next to him on the bed, making sure not to sit on his legs. Ruki moved his eyes over at the bicolored babysitter and smiled back at her, noticing her sweet smile.

-Reita... was joking..wasn't he...?-

-I....-

-Please tell me it's a joke.. or a bad dream...-

-Ruki....you...-

Her eyes shifted away again, making Ruki realize they were both serious about it. They both were thinking the same thing and couldn't face him to tell him that. Reita muttered it out because he is no good with keeping secrets. But for how long did they keep it? When did they start thinking like that? Is it because of the nausea? He was only sick.. was it because of the mood swings? Yeah... that too. He used to have mood swings before but not so recently, as in now. This was concerning him yes.. but not to the point of thinking he could even be pregnant. Ever!

-I mean... you...you have a lot of symptoms and...well...we were just talking...I don't know why you got so mad at Reita-san but...I bet you had the same idea...- 

-yeah...I guess I did....-

His voice was low now, almost a whisper. He wasn't sure if he had the same thoughts or not, but it was something that was bothering him for some time now. Lory caressed his legs and smiled back at Ruki who rose his head to look at the babysitter. She nodded and excused herself from the room after she got up. Ruki spoke to her and referred her a message for Reita. The babysitter looked quite shocked at first but then agreed to it and smiled. This was getting interesting.

-S...so?-

Reita panicked when he saw the babysitter walk out of the room, closing the door behind her.

-Ruki told me.. to give you a message...-

-Aah...my cute baby... what did he say?-

-You sleep on the couch tonight. If I’m pregnant I might murder you in my sleep because of my mood swings..', that...-

Reita stood there...in one place, not actually knowing what to answer to the girl. Knowing Ruki, Lory wasn't joking. It was so typical of Ruki to actually say such a thing when he was feeling mad or angered. So it was surely the truth.

-I...-

-I’m sorry... I need to check on Gii-chan now... you can get the blankets from downstairs...so Ruki said.... Ja nee~

After that, Lory hurried downstairs to check on the smaller dark-haired girl, Reita still standing in one place. After several minutes of processing the information he just got, he hurried to the door, banging on it, wanting to grasp Ruki's attention.

-Y..you can't make me sleep on the couch !! I did nothing wrong!!!-

No reply came from the room, while Reita kept banging on the door.

-Rukii!!! you are not asleep! I’m coming in!-

-NO!-

Reita pulled back from the door, hearing Ruki's loud voice come across the room. He was still pissed off. And that could be heard in his voice.

-I don't want to see you tonight... nor now... maybe tomorrow.. I need to sleep now! Go away!!-

-F....fine!! BE an ASS! See how much I care!!!-

Reita snorted and left the hallway, heading down. Ruki could be such a little dick when he wanted to. He was still mad at him, but now even Reita was mad. He just couldn't understand the reasons. It was all too weird for him. And now he didn't have the nerves to understand. Not tonight.  
Maybe tomorrow, he said...

Well... who knows if Reita would be in the mood to listen to him tomorrow!

 

******

 

Ruki was turning in his sleep, sweat forming over his forehead, face red as a tomato. He was feeling hot..he couldn't breathe. It was incredibly hot all of a sudden...

'I love you...' sweet kisses over Ruki's neck and jaw, tender bites and delicate touches. Reita's voice was hoarse and full of love while he uttered those words ' I love you so much...'  
Again Ruki was broken with those words, feeling something clutch at his heart and squeeze it hard, making it throb in pain.

'I love you too...' Ruki's voice finally came through, making Reita smile back, still kissing and licking his soft skin.

'I want to make you happy...'

Those words cut Ruki in half, making him feel happy and sad at the same time. He didn't know how to feel. He wanted to be happy. Reita was giving him all the happiness he wanted...but he was still unfulfilled. There was still one thing missing.

'I want our child to be happy...' rough thrusts and gentle words. Ruki's body was lost in the ecstasy that was called 'sex', or rather 'love making' with his husband.

'Reita ...I...'

'I know, my love...I want to fulfill you...' tears poured down Ruki's cheeks as those words were imprinted like a bad mark inside of him, right next to his heart and soul. 

'I want to fill you with my love...' another rough thrust... and another. One after another and Ruki felt completely filled with Reita, not only physically but also psychologically. 'I want you, Ruki! Body and soul.. I want all of you! I want my other half with me! Kids or no kids! I will always be here with you!!'

A soft kiss on his lips and Ruki's eyes finally closed, feeling that warm sensation over his lips and body. Until finally cold wrapped around him, making him shiver. When he finally opened his eyes, Reita wasn't there...and an empty bed was left to him and him alone.  
Ruki patted the other side where Reita usually slept and noticed his husband wasn't with him. He felt guilty because of this and didn't know why he acted the way he did. He kicked Reita out of their bed. Their own bed and made him sleep on the cold couch... Reita only wanted the best for him and he acted like a spoiled brat. 

He got up from the bed and got out of the room, finally reaching the staircase. Once he was on the first floor, he noticed Reita sleeping on the couch. It was dark so he couldn't see straight in front of him. He knew the other usually slept with no shirt on, but tonight he was wearing a shirt with short sleeves. It must be cold.  
He reached the foot of the couch and caressed his head gently, noticing Reita move. He couldn't contain himself and decided to join Reita on the couch with him, making the other slowly back away on the edge of the couch, Ruki snuggling next to him. He hated to sleep without Reita. The bed was way too cold and empty and he hated that feeling. He needed Reita next to him. Good or bad.

 

The next morning, Reita opened his eyes, feeling the sun above him from the window in the living room. He was hot, strange or not, he was never this hot in the morning. Something heavy was on top of him and he couldn't contain a smile as he noticed a small head sleeping next to him, hair all messy and hand wrapped around his waist.   
Ruki shifted in his sleep while Reita leaned lower, playing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He gently opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a smiling Reita next to him. This was the morning he really wanted to have with his husband.

-Morning~

-G...good morning...-

They kissed gently once again, this time on the lips before hearing a sound behind them. Reita and Ruki turned around only to see Lory standing at the foot of the door, smiling at the sleeping couple, small bag in hands.

-Excuse me...I was looking for Gii-chan..I forgot you were... emm... sleeping both here...-

She coughed and Ruki understood what she meant. Ruki was supposed to be pissed at Reita, yet he ended up going to sleep with him once again.

-Aaanyway...I won't bother. I will find Gii-chan on my own, you please rest a bit more.-

She waved at them and left the living room, the couple still not fully understanding what just happened. Ruki did give her the spare keys, yes, but totally forgot when he told her to come in the morning. It must be past nine already...

-Uh...nine fifteen? Wow... slept well?-

Reita teased, answering Ruki's question before he actually asked it. Ruki only nodded, not speaking before cuddling next to Reita, face buried into the other’s chest.

-Hey, hey! What is it, love? Feeling snuggly today?-

-I will…-

-Mmh? Will what, love...?-

Reita's hand crossed over Ruki's forehead, removing some locks of hair from his eyes before Ruki answered. He was taken aback and felt utterly shocked at what the other answered. He wasn't expecting it. Not at all. This was a shock to him. He, of all people, could never expect Ruki to tell him … ' I will take the pregnancy test' ….  
Not a morning he imagined at all!


End file.
